Back to Our Hometown
by OokamiD
Summary: Makoto just wants to go back home, but after moving away to the village hidden in the sand, it's harder then she'd have thought.


This fic is slow going, and probably won't be finished if my muse has its way. But I love the characters that I created for the story. One represents myself (Makoto), and two others friends of mine. The boy, Kohanyu was based off a younger version of a RP character I had named Lynks... he is smexy, no arguments. I know I might not have all my facts right, but I'm trying my best with what I can gather online and off the TV, so bare with me and tell me what I can do to make it better.  
I know it's not the best start in the world (and currently I don't have much more written then what you see here). But I had to get the idea out some how.  
And to the Kakashi fan girls (I'm one myself). There's no real relationship between Makoto and Kakashi, and I don't plan on creating one. They're no more then friends and rivals in sparing when they actually do start fighting.  
This fic is an experiment with my writing style, to see if I can actually write fight scenes. (And I will try!) As it is, I'm running out of things to write for _Fangirlism_ and I wanted to update my page at least once a week, so hopefully this will work out a bit. And I'll try to update my main page with updates on what's going on, so please check that as well.

Thank you for your time!  
Diana

**

* * *

**

Part 1

'_How long has it been since I've last seen home? I know we left after that fox attacked us, but after that everything blends together. I remember being teased at school after that, for having a headband of the hidden leaf village. They left me alone after a few sparing matches, when they saw I could hold my own.'_

' _I remember being pulled off one kid; I had scratched his face up pretty bad. I didn't mean to, I just lost control. Instincts took over. I hear they sealed that demon in a boy – sometimes I wonder if there's a demon sealed inside me as well, inside all of us. Some call it a gift, a power passed down for generations, but those who have this 'gift' know what it really is. A curse.'_

'_Those who can master it have nothing to fear, but themselves. For even masters can loose control when the anima inside takes over. The bond they share with the beast is a strong one, but too often the beast will consume you and take full control.'_

'_I remember when Ping and Se-Lin were studying to become Genin. Dad had lost control. Uncle Hanyu said I had done the right thing, that if I hadn't done it, I would have been killed. Se-Lin and Ping would have died that day too if I hadn't done what I did. But that doesn't justify my actions. Nothing can justify how pleased was when I felt his bones snap in my hands. At the age of eighteen I had killed my own father, and it pleased the monster within me. Mother had died the same way, and I know, someday, that will be my fate a swell. That is, unless I can tame the beast within, and become stronger then blood lusting desires.'_

"Makoto!" Came a sudden yelp as a light haired girl came tumbling down the branches of a tall tree. A young woman hissed, annoyed. She darted forward and grasped the girl by an odd appendage. "Ye-ow!" the girl screamed as she was hoisted to safety and then released by the woman. "What's the big idea?" Makoto glared, her second set of ears swayed back as her nails grew in length. "I could ask you the same question Ping. The younger girl winced slightly in shame. Makoto sighed and slapped her own forehead. "You're such a klutz." Ping rubbed the back of her head as Se-Lin as Kohanyu came leaping over from behind. Kohanyu came first.

"Did she fall again?" he smirked impishly as he spoke.

"Shut up!" Ping shouted, swatting at her cousin, who barely managed to dodge. Even though he had anticipated the move.

Ping was clumsy, but fast. Her twin sister was the opposite, slow but agile. Kohanyu was strategic and strong, but was very childish in his ways. All four of them had the same blood trait, all of them were cursed, and all condemned to die once they lost control.

Makoto sighed as she straightened out her headband around her waist. On her arm, under a fishnet top was the symbol of the sand village. She had gotten it tattooed when she became a Jounin, but she still wore the leaf headband.

The twins sported their bands on their upper arms, where Makoto's Tattoo was, while their cousin was a bit more traditional and wore it on his forehead.

"Honestly, you have to be more careful Ping-chan." Kohanyu spoke softly as Se-Lin approached. "If you keep going ahead of us, we won't be able to help you if something happens!"

Ping rolled her eyes. It was the same old speech he gave her. "Your just jealous 'cause you can't match me!" That was true, the only person who came close to matching her was Makoto. In a straight race from "Point A" to "Point B", Ping would win. As long as she didn't trip over her own feet on the way.

As a team, Makoto's group was one of the better groups out of the village hidden in the sand- but separately they didn't stand a chance. Ping could probably run and tire out her opponent, if she didn't trip up first. Se-Lin could probably dodge an attack, but she'd take more hits then she could block. She was made for sneak attacks. Kohanyu would do the best on his own out of the trio, but it would be his own mouth that got him into the fight.

Makoto's nails retracted as she sighed and looked up at the sky. Se-Lin came up beside her sibling and smacked her on the back of the head.

"Ping! We were suppose to stay together!"

"Ow!" her twin whined. "But Makoto was getting away!" Makoto slapped her forehead.

"You IDIOT! I'm supposed to 'get away'. As a TEAM, that's all THREE of you, are suppose to track me. TOGETHER!" Ping pouted and lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry Makoto. I just . . . IT just-"

"No. Do NOT use that as an excuse. NEVER use that as an excuse. Do you understand me? They'll kill you if you say that! Just like they killed mom and dad!" '_What am I saying? Mom died trying to fight off dad when he lost control. **I** killed dad._' Ping whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry!" She flung her arms around her elder sister. It had been a secret between her and her uncle that she had been the one to kill her father. But it was her own little secret that she had enjoyed it. Her grip tightened on her sister's shoulder, but she was brought back to herself by her sister's sobs and her tears that had seeped through her shirt. She smiled softly at her younger sibling.

"It's alright, you'll learn." Kohanyu rolled his eyes impatiently.

"This is all very nice, but can we get going now?" Makoto sighed

"Yeah, yeah. We're almost there." Her ears twitched slightly as she eyed her cousin who was trying to hide the growling of his stomach with pitiful whines of protest. "And we can all get something to eat." Kohanyu smiled broadly and nodded, Makoto looked down at Ping. "Think you can follow directions this time 'Speed'?"

Ping smiled meekly at the nickname her sister had pegged her with when she first became a Genin. "Yeah" Makoto smiled as she darted off, she called back over her shoulder.

"If you don't you're buying!"

"WHAT?" Came the outraged reply from the young girl as her sisters and cousin laughed.

After evading her team for a few hours, they had given up due to hunger. Makoto sighed and gave in. The four of them walked to the outskirts of Konoha. She used the seal 'tora' and transformed back to a more human appearance, the others followed suite as they approached the village gates. A guard looked over to then lazily.

"What is it you want? State your business." Makoto sighed softly.

"I wish to return home."

"And who might you me?"

"So-" But she was cut off by a deep male voice from behind.

"Makoto? Sohoshi Makoto? Is that you?" She didn't turn, there were three others with him.

"Yes." She smiled softly. "Are you still copying others" She turned to face him. "Hatake Kakashi?" He chuckled a moment

"Still as direct as always. How've you been?"

"Well enough." She looked over at the teens, she assumed they were his squad. "Are they any good?"

"What do you mean by that?" the blond boy shouted. "We're the best! And I'm the best of the best! Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" Makoto glanced at him, sniffing the air around him, it was salty.

"Hnn, charming." The pink haired girl pulled the boy back.

"What do you think you're doing?" the blond rubbed the back of his head nervously. The third in their group was a dark haired boy, who ignored the other two. Kakashi blinked, looking at Makoto, finally answering her question.

"I guess you could say that." Makoto laughed softly and shook her head.

"I see." She jutted her thumb over to the gate. "Think you could get us in? I don't think my headband validates me entry anymore since we left." She rested her hands on the headband tied around her waist, Kakashi shrugged slightly.

"Where did you go anyway?"

"We had family in Suna." She pointed to Kohanyu. "His father and some others from our clan lived there."

"I see, the hidden sand village. " He shifted his gaze to the other two girls with her. "And these two are your sisters?" Makoto nodded, yawning boredly at the questioning. The pink haired girl watched the four strangers.

"So, you're all related? Weird." Kohanyu shrugged slightly.

"If you think about it. We're a lot closer then other squads." Ping crossed her arms.

"That's because no one else wanted us!" Makoto brought her fist down on her sister's head. "Ow!" The blond watched them confused.

"What do you mean 'no one wanted you'?" The dark haired boy continued to watch, speaking softly.

"Sohoshi, isn't that the clan that has the advanced bloodline connected with 'Tora no jutsu'?" Kakashi nodded.

"That's right." Makoto smiled softly.

"Have you gotten any stronger Hatake Kakashi?"

"I suppose that's a matter of opinion." Se-Lin looked up at her sister.

"Is that the guy sis?" Makoto nodded slightly.

"Yeah, that's him." Se-Lin and Ping nodded to each other, wordless twin speak, and darted forward. The blond boy yelped in shock at their movements. The dark haired boy tracked them with his eyes, the girl looked around. Makoto slapped her forehead. "Get back here before I skin the both of you!" She scowled as the girls pounced at him. Kakashi sidestepped casually. Ping swung her arm, kunai in hand. She sliced at his head, chopping off a few hairs. Se-Lin had retreated and reverted to a sneak attack from behind. Makoto had had enough. She moved her fingers in a quick succession, chanting the seals as she made them. Both girls froze and forfeited their pursuit before Makoto had completed the last sign. The guards were on their break, not to be bothered with Makoto and her team. Kohanyu smirked softly from his spot near his elder cousin as his younger cousins came back, head bowed. Makoto lowered her hands, glaring at her sisters. "Don't make me have to tell you again. Behave."

The pink haired girl watched the group, confused and unsure. The girls in Makoto's squad were skilled, but delinquent in their acts. She glanced at the blond and sighed, shaking her head slightly. Makoto yawned and looked at Kakashi.

"Can you get us in or not?" Kakashi looked up from a book he had pulled out and was reading despite the goings on around him.

"Huh?" Makoto's eyebrow twitched as she clenched her fists.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she growled. Low and soft. Ping looked up at her sister, then to her twin. They both nodded and backed up; Kohanyu was way ahead of them, already leaning against a tree. Kakashi had gone back to reading, the blond looked over at Ping.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Obviously you've never seen Makoto angry." She sniffed. "Ramen boy, I'd advise you to move. All three of you. You'd do better to step away from your sensei."

"Hey! Who are you to be telling me what to do? I'm going to become Hokage some day, believe it!" Se-Lin rolled her eyes from beside her sister.

"You can become the 'ninja princess' for all I care! Move your ass!" The dark haired boy smirked slightly at Se-Lin's comment, but then his face dropped to its seemingly normal emotionless disposition. The pink haired girl was getting fidgety.

"Maybe we should move you guys. Kakashi Sensei is a skilled fighter. I'm sure he can handle her alone." Ping laughed.

"I doubt it. Makoto is waaaaay better then that copy cat." The pink haired girl scowled.

"No way! Kakashi Sensei is much stronger." Ping rolled her eyes.

"Step back and watch." The girl hesitated, but the dark haired boy nodded.

"It'll be a learning experience. To see how he deals with women." Both of them backed away, leaving the blond with a puzzled look on his face. The Girl sighed and stepped forward again, tugging him away.

"Come on."

"Ow! Hey. I'm going! Hey, let go!" Makoto began signing again, chanting softly. Kakashi flipped the page, ignoring her. Makoto became more and more irritated with him, ears sprouted up from the top of her head, and a tail formed from the base of her spine. Her nails lengthened and her canine teeth grew sharp, into fangs. She stood, ready to fight, her tail flicked as she waited. She smirked and turned away from him, looking up into the tree Kohanyu was standing under.

"Come out you dolt. You can't escape me." She kicked backwards at 'Kakashi'. There was a puff of smoke and a log fell to the ground. "Cheap tricks won't work on me. I'm not a Genin." Her second set of ears swiveled backwards as she heard movement. A distraction. She kept her eyes forward, narrowed. "Don't toy with me, you'll regret it." Her tail swayed, annoyed at his actions. "You're a coward if you keep running like this." She stayed still, calm. Kakashi's voice echoed around the area.

"I'm not going to fight with you Makoto."

"Then why won't you answer me?" Her ears flicked back as she heard him in the trees.

"Why do you want to get back into the village?"

"I want to go home." He landed behind her. She didn't move. "Is there a problem?" Her eyes stayed pinned forward at the canopy of the tree.

"No, I suppose not, but you know it's not up to me." She rolle dher eyes.

"That's why I'm asking for your help." His voice was amused.

"So is that why you're picking a fight?" She gave a deep sigh and elbowed the clone behind her.

"If I was picking a fight, I would have gone after you instead of putting up with your cheap imitations." She chuckled.

"Good point." He flipped the page as he continued to read. "So what exactly would you like me to do?" Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Get passes for myself and my squad to enter the village."

"You're asking a lot you know." She crossed her arms impatiently.

"Do I really need to kick your ass in order to go to my own home?" Her tail swished from side to side. "Because I will if that's what you're getting at. I've done it before." She changed her stance slightly, sliding one foot forward, her back leg bent slightly. Her tail twitched to keep time with her heartbeat.

"Now, now. There's no need to fight." He hopped down from the tree. Kohanyu studied his cousin for a moment, an eyebrow raised. Makoto's tail switched to Kakashi's heartbeat. Slower. She gave a soft mur, Kohanyu relaxed. The twins had gotten bored and were settled on the ground playing cards. The blond was crouched down near by, watching in confusion as cards were placed down quickly, claimed then played again. Makoto smiled softly.

"So you'll help us?"

"Why not?" He didn't look up. Still reading from his book. She smiled sweetly, stepping forward and lowered his book.

"Because if you don't. I'll claw your eyes out."

"Hm, I see." She released his book, allowing him to continue reading. "I guess I have no choice. I need to get you permitted into town."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

"Here's what I'll do. I'll go into town and get you permission from the Hokage, and you can keep my students as collateral."

"But Sensei!" the pink haired girl objected, Makoto smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. You'll be fine." Her tail curled around her waist. "You're safer with me then him anyway." The girl looked at her, a little unsure. Kakashi put his book away.

"I'll be back soon." Makoto huffed softly.

"You better be." Kakashi smiled and darted off into the village. Kohanyu walked over to his cousin, his voice carried in a low tone.

"He _is_ coming back, right?"

"Yes, well, not right away." She smiled. "But he _will_ be back."


End file.
